A dance for the both of us
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: They laughed, Aoi taking the masks back to their place while Yoru prepared tea for them. He helped him, taking the cups to the table and pouring it. "Did you need something? I thought that you would stay with You and Arata tonight." "Hm… Kind of an opinion." "Yes?" AoYoru, Tsukihana au?


Hello! This was a very quickly done thing thanks to the tsukiuta tsukihana designs dropping today. They fed me with a little of AoYoru and I'm weak. Also people saying that it looked as if they were paired up, so I thought, hey, why not?  
So basically for the performances they are divided AoYoru and AraYou haha.  
I hope that you enjoy it!~

* * *

**_A dance for the both of us_**

Aoi took a sip of his drink, seeing Arata and You playing cards on the garden, the sun already setting.

"So, Aoi-chan. You're gonna lead, right?"

"Yeah. Since Yoru is a bit smaller we decided that."

"Mh. You-kun and I throw a coin."

"And?"

"I have to follow him, Aoi-chan. I'm scared."

"Well, it's not as if we really had much close contact, so don't worry about that, You-kun. I'll be a gentleman and protect your purity."

"Protect my wh- You know what, don't even answer. Well, Yoru should be finishing his solo practice now, so how about you go see him? We need to rehearse, too. It doesn't matter if you are with Yoru, I'm still going to kick your ass, Caelum." You said, winking at him.

He couldn't help but smile, feeling confident on his skills.

"Oh? Think you can win me, Sol?"

"Of course I'm- Arata! Don't peek my cards!"

"I wasn't peeking."

"Yes you were!"

"Wasn't."

"You totally were!"

Aoi smiled, letting them there. He was sure that they were going to sync up incredible in the scenario, and he wasn't going to get left behind. He was sure of that, his performance with Yoru was really good, too. He knocked on the door of the room where Yoru was, the music that was heard from inside stopping before he opened.

"Oh, Aoi! Nice to see you!"

"Nice to see you too! Did I interrupt you?"

"No, no! I was just trying things, haha. Well, get inside!"

In the room there weren't a lot of things, it was clearly arranged to have place to practice, to dance around. The competition was clearly getting near, all the places seemed to have something for it, being clothes, accessories, instruments, everything. He did notice something, looking at Yoru.

"Oh? You're not practicing with your costume?"

"Ah- No! I need to get a part checked, so it won't break. But my mask is ready!" Yoru put it on, Aoi giggling at that.

"You make an adorable bunny!"

"You think so?" He asked, taking it off and grabbing Aoi's, comparing the two. They were similar, but different colors and details. "You told me that it was a bit scary. I think it's the red eyes."

"Well, bunnies are still adorable with red eyes, you know?" He smiled, poking Yoru's cheek.

"Aoi! Don't do that!"

They laughed, Aoi taking the masks back to their place while Yoru prepared tea for them. He helped him, taking the cups to the table and pouring it.

"Did you need something? I thought that you would stay with You and Arata tonight."

"Hm… Kind of an opinion."

"Yes?"

"Okay, so, I was thinking. I don't use a lot of makeup or accessories in our performance, so I was thinking in my nails. Maybe I could paint them pink like the one in your outfit?"

"Mh… I don't know, are you sure?"

"Well, Arata is going to dye the tip of his hair. You will do something to it, too. I already have my pins, so I don't think that I can do something with that. Aside from some little parts of my costume, your color isn't really on it, so I thought that it would be a good idea. What do you think?"

"You are right that it would be a good detail but, do you think that we should… Ah! We could try it! I think I saw some nail polish around here, wait a second!" He looked around, finding it on a bag and proudly showing it to the blonde. "Here! Give me your hand, I'll do it!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Aoi chuckled at his excitement, letting him. Yoru was so focused, letting out the tip of his tongue out of his mouth. It was adorable. Aoi sighed, trying to keep his hand still to not bother him. "When is your costume going to be ready? Mine is getting fixed, too."

"I think that in a few days. You decided to go with a more prince-like aura, right? Instead of the feminine?"

"Well… I thought that it would be appropriate, since I'm leading. The leader shows the delicacy of their partner, after all." He said, sending a smile to him.

"Don't say it as if you didn't have a lot of delicacy and elegancy. You won a lot of times because of that, after all. But, well, I'm actually relieved of not leading, you know? I don't think that I can do it."

"Why do you say that? I'm sure that you would be able to pull it off, too."

"It's just… Ah, give me your other hand. We were terrible at first, but now we worked up around it. I feel more comfortable like this, Aoi. Following you, I mean. I know that you are going to watch my back as I will with yours."

"Haha. Thank you. Of course I'll watch over you, Yoru."

It had certainly been a disaster at first. They looked like total amateurs, stepping on each other, messing the tempo, forgetting their steps. But he was sure that they were going to be up to the challenge now. The way they synced with each other was proof of that. Making sure that his nail polish was dry, Aoi reached for Yoru, calling his attention.

"How about a dance?"

"You… want to rehearse now? I don't think that we have enough space in this room…"

"No, no. Nothing with the competition or anything like that. Just… a dance."

"…Oh."

Aoi smiled then, getting up and offering his hand to Yoru. He mirrored his smile, grabbing it, Aoi pulling him up against his body.

"No music?" Yoru asked, arranging his hands on Aoi's shoulders.

"Do we really need it?"

"I guess no."

Aoi pulled him, his hand gripping his hip harder as they moved. They laughed and danced without minding anything, nor the competition, just a moment for the both of them.

A dance just for the two.

.

.

.

"Close your eyes. Tell me if you need me to stop, okay?"

"Yeah… I trust you, Aoi. Go on."

"Okay, then."

No more sounds were heard from there for a bit, before a loud laugh resounded.

"Wait! Aoi! Ah- It tickles!"

"Wait, wait- Yoru! I'm gonna hurt you if you move like that- Be careful!"

"Sorry! It was too big, I got scared! Did I hurt you?"

"No, no. Let's try again. Relax your body, come on."

Arata and You stared at each other and then at the closed door again, hearing the sounds that came out of it.

"Why does it sounds like they are having fun without us?"

"Mh. Should we go inside, You-kun?"

They did so, the other two looking at them surprised.

"You, Arata! Want to join us?"

"I want to try something! Come here, Arata!"

Arata and You were certainly not expecting them to be playing with makeup.

* * *

Hello again~ Once again, this was really quick for me so well. Aoi-chan was putting eyeliner on Yoru-kun at the end~ I don't know, I just want them being cuties together okay, i'm weak to them and I will feed myself the content if I have to. Anyway~ I hope that you enjoyed it!  
Until next time!~


End file.
